


【KTK】瓷白世界

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: KTK为主。有一些滴菜/菜滴过去在Lofter发过，没写完。原本的标题太随意了，换了一个更新中
Relationships: Mario Götze/Toni Kroos, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, 克洛泽/克罗斯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	【KTK】瓷白世界

来人笑着走到克洛泽身旁，把手伸向他。  
“托尼，托尼·克罗斯。”  
室内暗，窗外巨大的广告牌变换着灯光，这一刻那耀眼的白光终于黯淡，蓝色光芒亮了起来，映在窗外的夜幕上。像一面蓝色丝绒铺在那里，像一张蓝色的网与纱雾，映着克罗斯湛蓝的眼睛。  
·  
克洛泽打量着来人，发觉这名字很熟悉。  
“莫非您听过我？”克罗斯笑道，在他身旁坐下。  
“想起来了，”克洛泽答道，“这里是你的地方。”  
“您过奖了，只是几家店罢了。”  
服务生倒了酒，克罗斯接过来，一杯递给克洛泽，另一杯自己握在手里。  
克洛泽开始觉得莱万有些本事了。  
克罗斯早就不干了，谁都知道，没想到莱万竟然能说得动克罗斯……  
早在几年前，克洛泽就听过克罗斯这人。或许也在什么时候见过，但记不清了。克罗斯那时还不是老板，没有自己的店，他只是在别人手下工作，卖身的钱有一半都要交给店里。皮肉生意做了不知多少年，现在他自己经营了许多家店，已快要把这种上不得台面的行业垄断了。  
说起来，没点儿本事，也办不到这事。  
他是老板了，当然不可能卖身。再说，他出了名的脾气暴躁，胆大妄为，得罪了不少人。  
但克罗斯既然能在这行业混下去，多少也是有些能耐的，不然就不会至今都平安无事。  
“你和罗伯特交情不错？”克洛泽问。  
“还可以。”  
“‘还可以’？”  
“我只是相信罗伯特，如果是他的话，我不用过分担心什么。他办事有分寸。”  
这话在克洛泽听来，有给他扣帽子的嫌疑。  
“假如他看错了我，我让你很难堪呢？”克洛泽问。  
“人各有命，先生，”克罗斯笑道，“我只是个小人物，微不足道，只能随波逐流。让您高兴，是我走运。假如惹恼了您，也只能怪我笨嘴拙舌，事后我再去向罗伯特讨说法就好了，绝不会给您添堵的。”  
看着一个克罗斯这样的人对自己如此顺从、低眉顺眼，实在让人很有成就感。  
“您早就不做这个了，是吧？”克洛泽又问。  
“您可不要怀疑我，再怎么，技术也不会生疏，”克罗斯笑道，“虽说我有点紧张。这话您听了大概会认为我在撒谎、对谁都这么说，可我发誓我说的是真的……您听过我，我自然也早就听过您，要说心里不打怵，根本不可能。我可是花了好长时间才做好准备来见您的。”  
他们在包厢里。克洛泽带了自己的几个手下，莱万和他的人也在场，每个人身边至少都有个人陪着——自然都是克罗斯的人，做特殊服务的人。表面上看起来，所有人都在各玩各的，但实际上所有人的眼睛都在向克罗斯和克洛泽瞟。克罗斯几年前就当了老板，这次竟然又出来卖身，而对方是克洛泽……  
没人敢惹的克洛泽。  
包厢里只有克洛泽和他的那伙人心情畅快。  
莱万和他手下的人，克罗斯和他手下的人，心里都是七上八下。要是一不小心得罪了克洛泽……  
“你做了什么准备？”克洛泽接上克罗斯的话问道。  
“身体上的准备，”克罗斯附在克洛泽耳边，“我好久没和人做过了，这次为了见您，用了好多‘小东西’……现在身下就放着一个——免得万一您看中了我，还要花时间扩张。”  
“还需要这样做？”  
“不然呢？身体干的和沙漠一个样，让您在前戏上花二十分钟？”  
“要那么久？”  
“我真的很久没做过了，不骗您。”  
这算得上是克洛泽今年以来最诡异的一场谈话了。  
他和一个曾经的性工作者一本正经地说着上床的事。  
他揽着克罗斯的腰，克罗斯在他耳畔说话，手指顺着克洛泽的衣服滑到他的小腹上。  
他们就性事又进行了些诡异谈话，然后克罗斯的手停在克洛泽的腰上。  
克洛泽没说什么。这就是默许了。  
克罗斯也不再说话，他解开克洛泽的皮带，在他双腿间跪下了。  
啰啰嗦嗦说上多少都没用。都是男人，克罗斯知道他该怎么做。  
众目睽睽之下，克洛泽和莱万的手下看着他，克罗斯自己的手下也在。  
这算得上是丢脸丢尽了。  
但克罗斯就是要这样做。  
这比只有他和克洛泽两个人在场的冲击力更大。克洛泽也会更有满足感。  
毕竟，在众人面前跪下为他口交的不是某个平平常常的人，而是克罗斯。  
早就洗手不干的克罗斯，垄断了这一行的克罗斯。脾气火爆、敢和黑手党作对、命也不要的克罗斯。  
此刻他温顺地跪在克洛泽双腿间，含着他的性器。  
几十双眼睛瞟向他们。  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，克罗斯会意，抬起头来，湛蓝的眼睛望着克洛泽，手上和嘴上的动作都没停。  
克洛泽忽然觉得克罗斯太年轻了。他不像三十岁，也不像风月场上的人，他湛蓝的眼睛漂亮又勾人，单纯地充满情欲，就好像他从未体会过悲哀。

·  
几周前，克罗斯在家里和莱万见了面。

克洛泽不是用钱就能讨好的，也不是送个小美人给他就能让他对你放下戒心。  
他需要知道自己的未来合作伙伴是否可靠，是不是个没脑子的蠢货。  
“而且我们的人得罪了他，托尼，他更要认为我是个蠢货了，”莱万叹道，“手下办了蠢事不假，但如果他认为我没脑子、不会笼络人，我还和他合作个鬼啊。”  
“所以你要把我送过去笼络他？”  
“我看人还是很准的，托尼，你能哄他高兴，他一定喜欢你。这不是送个人过去和他上床那么简单……”  
克罗斯明白莱万的意思。他要和克洛泽合作，那么至少要让克洛泽信任他，要让克洛泽知道莱万会看人、会办事，是个可以信赖的合作对象。  
虽说，现在莱万也谈不上是与克洛泽合作，只能算是要让克洛泽放心把一些工作交给他。  
莱万想让克罗斯去陪克洛泽，陪到他高兴为止。  
这对克罗斯来说有点麻烦。因为他早就升级成老板，几年前就不再亲自下场了。  
“托尼，帮帮我，这次非你不可……”  
克罗斯不好拒绝莱万。这话没办法说出口。莱万曾帮过他的忙，克罗斯理应当还这个人情。  
再者，他就是做皮肉生意的，虽说自己已经脱身，但到底做过这一行，又不是个雏儿，不好推三阻四对莱万。  
“行了，我知道了，交给我吧。”克罗斯掐灭了烟，不耐烦地道。  
莱万还在絮叨他，听到他同意，反而呆了。  
“你说真的，托尼？你同意了？”  
“我同意了，你赶快给我走，一会儿马里奥还要带同学回家做作业呢，别让他看见你。”  
“我有什么不能见人的——”  
“道上混的我都不想让他见，好了好了，赶紧走。”  
克罗斯把莱万撵走了。  
他不想莱万为这件事对他谢个没完——谢什么？谢他去卖身吗？谢他又成了玩物、连钱也不要就让人干？  
说不定还不止一个人。  
克罗斯回到厨房做饭去了。道上许多人都有这毛病，自己爽完了，就把人分给属下爽。  
克罗斯见过那场面。但是，他妈的，那至少是为了钱。  
现在呢，为了还人情，白白给人干。  
他四年前就不干了，还以为自己能清白一辈子呢……半辈子。  
·  
晚上，格策回来了。  
他没带同学回来。克罗斯说他要带同学回家一起做作业是撒谎，为了赶走莱万。  
格策和他一样，很少和别人打交道。他们都尽量不与别人来往，以免被人知道他们的过去。  
克罗斯最初见到格策时，他已经流落到街上，流落到克罗斯手里，然后成了他手下的一员。  
克罗斯是格策的老板，他上过格策，也喜欢格策。现在他把格策带回家里，像弟弟似的照顾他，让他上学，给他零花钱。偶尔上床。  
但克罗斯对那档子事多少厌烦，也不想让格策想起过去的事，于是他们虽然一个房间住着，但亲密的时候并不多。  
·  
晚上格策回来了，把下课后去做服务生得来的周薪和小费给克罗斯，让克罗斯帮他存好。  
“你应该自己开个账户了。”睡觉前，克罗斯提起这事。  
格策搂着克罗斯的脖子，迷迷糊糊说道：“不用，放在你那里也是一样。”  
“你的钱是你自己的。再说，你也应该对自己的钱有个打算，不然连自己有多少都不知道——你知道吗？”  
格策想了想。  
“大概知道一点吧。”  
“明天去给你开账户。”  
“为什么？你今天好奇怪。”  
“为将来做打算，这不奇怪。”克罗斯说。  
格策像小动物似的在克罗斯脸上亲了亲，他把胳膊肘撑在床上，嘴唇蹭着克罗斯的，亲了又亲。  
“你这样说，好像要和我分开似的。”  
“你不走，我就不和你分开。我在一天，就陪你一天，”克罗斯平板地说着，“就算我结婚了，也会把你当做儿子带到我的新家里，给你找个便宜爹。”  
两人忽然笑出声来，好半天才停下。  
对他们来说，这是很好笑的笑话。他们曾以那种职业为生，结婚这事根本想也不必想。  
克罗斯也不想结婚。  
过去他不走运，因为许多缘故，只有那一条路可走。现在他有了钱，可以脱身了，也不指望爱情或家庭。他看格策顺眼，和他相处得好，于是照顾着格策、和他生活在一起。待到有朝一日，格策有了喜欢的人、结婚成家，克罗斯就自己一个人过他潇洒的单身汉生活去。  
还可以养只狗。

·  
在克洛泽家中醒来后，克罗斯先去洗漱，把自己洗干净了，又躺回克洛泽身旁。  
昨天虽然做了很久，但早上应当还有一场。  
克罗斯虽然腰酸腿疼，昨天被克洛泽做得够呛，但事情没结束，他就要继续“敬业”，做该做的事。  
克罗斯挺庆幸昨天只有克洛泽一个人，他也很庆幸克洛泽似乎并不厌烦他。这也对得起他下的功夫了。  
他刚回到床上，就发现克洛泽已经醒了。  
克洛泽的胳膊伸到了他这边，克罗斯赶快躺进他怀里。  
“醒这么早？”  
“我去洗澡了，连头发都吹好了。”克罗斯笑道，握着克洛泽的手让他摸自己毛茸茸的金发。  
克洛泽睁开眼看了看他，把他拉了过来。  
克罗斯搂住他的脖子，与克洛泽接吻。  
果不其然，他们在早上又做了一场。  
克罗斯简直连腰也要断了。但他还是尽职尽责，没有流露出自己身体不适的表现，陪克洛泽吃了饭，然后被克洛泽派车送走。  
克罗斯没让他们送自己回家。  
他借口要买东西，在商场下了车。  
一来他不想让对方知道自己住在什么地方，二来他不想让马里奥见到有人送他回来，三来，他想独自待一会儿。  
他在商场的一处露天休息区坐了半天。  
天很冷，又下了雪。  
克罗斯在雪中哼起了歌。

·

克罗斯回家时，已经是深夜了。  
他让人送了自己的车过来，在午夜时才开车回家。  
一年前他买了这片地方，这栋房子。这里是一处很大的庄园。大的过分，树木多得过分，人又少，静谧到了诡异的地步。  
克罗斯喜欢这种感觉。  
进了庄园，仍要开车开上片刻。穿过一整片林子才能见到房子。  
那房子也大的过分。去年罗伊斯来时提到，他应当多雇些人，否则只一两个人住那样大的房子，简直鬼屋似的，再者，安保也是问题。  
“有什么可怕？”克罗斯笑道。  
格策与他想法一致，格策也不觉得这里静谧或没有安全感。他们不想要更多人出现在这栋房子里。于是就连做家事的人，也只是每星期来几次。  
他们过去“见了”太多人，不想见更多了。  
格策也不觉得有什么可怕。房子有安保系统，也有枪。  
如果发生什么，他们用枪还击就是。还击不过，死了就是。  
他们并非对生活态度消极，只是听天由命。  
许多事都是身不由己。某些事如果一定要发生，人们根本无法反抗。  
他们的生活方式有些奇怪。  
顺其自然，同时又要拼尽全力。  
在拼尽全力这事上，克罗斯对格策要求得很紧。他逼着格策申请大学，又逼着他好好读书。  
格策渐渐习惯了这种生活，并且越来越认真了。他还像其他很多学生那样，课余时间去打工。  
他希望自己像个平常的学生。  
克罗斯则以过来人自居。摸爬滚打的日子之后，他只想安安静静地生活。养好了格策、养到他能独立，再把自己那些店都交给可靠的人，克罗斯就要颐养天年了。  
克罗斯停好车，在深夜中迈进黑漆漆的房子。穿过大厅，上楼，进了他和格策的卧室。  
他爬上床，格策迷糊着伸出手来。克罗斯抱住他，在他脸上亲了又亲。  
“你去哪了？”  
他困倦地问道，把头埋到克罗斯肩上。  
“有些事，已经处理好了。”  
卧房一片漆黑，但很暖。床上、被子里更热。格策身上也是又软又热，克罗斯抱住他就不想松开。  
“马里奥？”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
格策闭着眼，迷迷糊糊地笑。  
“我也爱你……我爱你更多。”

新年快到了，克罗斯和格策热热闹闹地准备起新年要采买的东西。家中的装饰、生活用品已经采购好了，这天他们就只管逛街，有用没用的都买上一堆。  
因为是新年前夕，商场中人很多，克罗斯毫不客气地给自己和格策买了许多东西作为礼物，他们没什么正经八百的家人朋友，又很少与人来往，从不指望别人送礼物，于是就自己花钱大肆采买，想要什么就送自己什么。  
他们在这一层花了不少钱，正要去下一层时，格策走到玻璃幕墙前停下了。  
“下雪了，托尼！圣诞节都没下雪的……”  
克罗斯也走过来看。  
“怎么一转眼就下得这么大？我们该早点回去了，不然又要堵车。”  
“这不是重点！”  
“那什么才是？”克罗斯笑道。  
格策在克罗斯嘴唇上碰了碰。  
“新年啦，托尼，新年快乐。”  
克罗斯拉过格策，正要回吻，忽然听见有人在叫他。  
“托尼？”  
克罗斯转头看去，脸上的笑意淡了。  
是克洛泽。  
克罗斯换上无懈可击的从容微笑，向克洛泽走了两步。  
“您好，又见面了。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽向他们走来，眼睛在格策身上滑过。  
“我还在想是不是你，还以为认错了。”  
格策防备地看着他，神色黯然。  
克罗斯与克洛泽礼节性拥抱一下。  
“我出来买些东西，没想到能和您再见面。”  
“我也没料到，”克洛泽转向格策，“这是你男朋友？”  
格策原本应对克洛泽打招呼。但他下意识地避开克洛泽的目光，不想看他。  
他猜出那是克罗斯的客人了。格策做过那工作，对方是否是客人，一眼就看得出。  
“是我弟弟，马里奥。”克罗斯笑道。  
克洛泽打量着格策，显然在想克罗斯和自己弟弟接吻是种什么操作。  
“你好，马里奥。”他伸出手去。  
格策握住了，看了他一眼，很快松开手。  
克罗斯与克洛泽聊了几句闲话，很快就道别，各自走了。  
“不高兴了？”  
他们走出很远后，克罗斯问格策。  
“没有。”格策答道。他心里有些不痛快，那人看克罗斯的方式，就好像把克罗斯当成他自己的东西一样。  
但这种事，他自己心烦就够了，不能再说出来让托尼也心烦。  
克罗斯自己偶尔会提起过去的事开玩笑，他自己说没关系，但别人不该提。  
“看你这张脸，嘴巴撅起来简直和河豚一个样儿。走吧，再给我们马里奥多买点礼物，哄他高兴。”克罗斯笑道，又拉着格策进了另一家贵得要死的店里。  
·  
因为是新年，克罗斯和格策大醉了一场。  
两人喝得恰到好处，正应当上床。这次格策爬到了克罗斯身上，因醉酒发红的眼睛紧盯着他。  
“这次我来……好不好？”  
克罗斯笑了，迷糊地解开扣子。  
“好啊。”  
他对谁上谁这种事原本也不大介意。而和格策，他更是觉得怎样都没关系。  
他答应格策，也仿佛只是想要哄孩子似的，让格策高兴。  
克罗斯脱了衣服，拉过来格策与他吻着，腿勾到格策腰上，小腿蹭着他身上。  
格策喝多了酒，他的脸红着，眼睛也红着，仿佛为什么事心有不甘。  
“又在胡思乱想了。”  
克罗斯叹道，在扩张后，他握着格策的性器让它插进来。  
格策不说话，抱着克罗斯干着，脸上通红。  
“那个人是谁？”  
“不是谁……只是见过一次而已……只有过一次。”克罗斯呻吟着，一面回答。  
格策没再说下去。他不能干涉克罗斯。他们眼下能生活在一起，格策已经很满足了。  
·  
克罗斯是被手机铃声吵醒的。  
格策已经不在房间里了。克罗斯看了眼时间，已经十二点了。  
“你好，”他接起那陌生号码的电话。  
“托尼，”那人叫了声他的名字，“是我。”  
克罗斯很想直接问他你谁啊还叫老子的教名，但他立即想起这声音，马上清醒了。  
“您好，先生。”  
“我吵醒你了？”  
“没事……已经醒了。您有什么事？”  
“我想见你。”  
克罗斯坐起来，向满是大雪的窗外看。  
克洛泽要见他，他当然不用装傻问为什么。要见克罗斯，只能是为了上床。  
是否拒绝他，却很值得思考一番——毕竟，到底要不要得罪克洛泽，这可是个问题。  
克洛泽虽然行事低调，但他的手段所有人都听过。  
克罗斯不想再干过去的老行当，也不想对任何人低头。上一次与克洛泽见面，是因为帮莱万的忙，现在呢？  
克罗斯在电话里干笑两声。  
“您给我打电话也算是打对了，我手下的人多，年轻又好看的也多，我年纪大了，又太生疏，怕不能让您高兴，这次我亲自选几个人过去让您挑，您什么时候有时间？”  
“我是说想见你。”克洛泽回答。  
克罗斯一开始就没指望自己刚刚那套话会有用。但他终归还是要挣扎一下。  
克罗斯叹了一声。  
“我不敢得罪您，先生。但我已经不做了，您知道。”  
“我知道，我并不想为难你。”  
那句话说得温柔至极。克洛泽已经软了态度，克罗斯不能再推三阻四，除非他真的想惹恼克洛泽。  
“这不是生意，托尼，我不是要买你，我只是想再见见你。”  
话都说到这份上了，他还能怎么拒绝？  
人家都说了不睡他，难道他就那么金贵，连面也不能见？  
克罗斯叹了第二声，拿着电话趴在床上。  
“说真的，您不打算找个年轻的吗？我手下一大群十八九、二十来岁的，个个漂亮，会说话也会办事……就算是雏儿我都能弄来……您却非要见我，简直浪费您的时间。”  
“年轻人太多，不稀罕，也不见得有什么好处——谁都年轻过。你明天有时间吗？我让人过去接你。”  
“晚些时候我给您回话吧，我家里还有个弟弟，新年了，我要陪他，我先问问他的安排。”  
挂断电话，克罗斯在床上摊开四肢。  
他可以去见克洛泽……那样的人，说话应当还是靠得住的。他既然说不是生意，就姑且信了他。  
反正，克罗斯也没有其他办法。  
·  
克罗斯隔了两天才去见克洛泽。  
他后悔了。他真是见了鬼才信克洛泽话。  
克洛泽确实不是来和他做生意的——克洛泽并没有买他，可还是睡了他。  
那天不能完全算是克洛泽的错。他们聊得挺愉快，又喝多了。但克洛泽吻他时，克罗斯还清醒着。他没拒绝，只因为身体感觉到情欲，他不想忍着罢了，没什么特殊原因。  
他去了克洛泽家里，在许多人好奇的目光下被带进房子，带进克洛泽的房间。  
那天克罗斯名义上是来吃午饭的。  
那顿饭十分平常。克罗斯不饿，吃了些东西，就专心与克洛泽喝酒聊天。  
他过去打过交道的人太多，也过分熟悉与人聊天说笑，于是他与克洛泽聊得很愉快——这几乎是无法办砸的事，只要克罗斯想，谈话就会一直保持愉快。  
他们吃过了，聊过了，也喝过了酒，克洛泽提议他们回到起居室去。克罗斯跟着他去了，然后在刚刚走进起居室时，就被克洛泽抱住按在墙上，接受他带着酒味的亲吻。  
克罗斯迷糊地笑着，任凭克洛泽脱他的衣服。  
“您食言了。您说今天不打算买我。”  
“你来买我好了，”克洛泽急切地吻他，“保证让你舒服。”  
“这可就是找借口了，您要上我，还要我付钱给您……”克罗斯还在笑。  
克洛泽扯开他的衣服，解开克罗斯的裤子。  
“你尽管提条件，要什么我都给你。”  
克罗斯搂住克洛泽的脖子，醉醺醺地与他吻着。  
“要什么……要您欠我一个人情好了。”克罗斯笑道。  
·  
克罗斯是在晚饭时睡醒的。  
外面又在下雪，室内似乎有些凉。克罗斯向克洛泽怀里又贴了贴。他身上很暖和。  
这天的体验并不坏。  
他刚一睁眼，克洛泽就翻过身来，把他搂得更紧了。  
“只欠你一个人情，好像太敷衍了。想要什么？”克洛泽问。  
“我不知道。”  
“你要钱吗？”克洛泽问，“我想给你钱，不是为了买你，只是想让你高兴。”  
“您可真奇怪，大把的钱，怎么不花到更年轻漂亮的人身上？”  
“漂亮脸蛋确实吸引人，但我要的更多。”  
克罗斯还是笑。  
“好吧，您想怎么做当然就怎么做……但这次不要给我钱，变成工作，就无聊了。”  
“你过来陪我，我还是应当好好回报你才对……我会安排的。”  
克洛泽没再说话，吻着克罗斯的耳朵、脖子和肩膀。  
克罗斯也抬起胳膊抱他。  
不是工作，克罗斯就不会调动兴致，懒洋洋的。但克洛泽并不介意，干得他很舒服，克罗斯也觉得很愉快。  
“你和你弟弟在干什么？乱伦吗？”克洛泽吻着他，忽然问道。  
“马里奥和我没有血缘关系，我只是很喜欢他，和他一起生活。以后他有了喜欢的人，会结婚成家的。”  
“你和他上过床？”  
克罗斯笑了。  
“我们需要换个话题了。”

·

克罗斯又见过克洛泽几次。  
他们成了平平常常的炮友关系，只上床不谈情。  
克罗斯不觉得吃亏。和克洛泽搞到一起虽然有些风险，但他拒绝了也没用，再者，他不会蠢到做出激怒克洛泽的事，而且在床上他与克洛泽很合得来，每次都做得欲仙欲死，简直不想下床。  
他们做的次数越多，就越契合，克罗斯就越觉得爽。  
“爽到这种地步，我真该付钱给您。”  
一次他们刚刚结束时，克罗斯蜷缩在克洛泽怀里，迷糊地说着。  
他身上黏黏糊糊的，他们也不打算洗澡，就这样精疲力竭地在被子里拥抱着。  
“你说真的？只怕是奉承话吧？我说这句话没有讽刺你的意思，但你有过关系的人应当不少。”克洛泽说。  
“话是这么说，可爽到这种地步的，实在没几个。我不假装高潮，做的不爽就是不爽，没必要装出笑脸来哄别人高兴——都已经被干了，还要假装给他们看？算了吧。”  
克洛泽也觉得克罗斯没有说谎。他在高潮时崩溃的模样、欲仙欲死的模样，确实不可能装出来。  
克洛泽在他胸前吻着，忽然问道：“你和你弟弟在一起，也是这样？”  
“他是小孩子，米洛，”克罗斯说，“别把他扯进来。”  
克洛泽笑道：“你对他另眼相待，我当然会好奇。”  
又一次，克罗斯很快结束了这话题，不想谈下去。  
他与格策的关系，或许是扭曲的。克罗斯知道这或许不对，但他还是要继续。  
他和克洛泽上床，多数时候都选在白天。晚上克罗斯一定会回家。  
他为格策做晚饭，和他一起吃。晚饭后格策要做作业，做好了，他们一起无所事事，打发时间，九十点钟就早早睡了。  
偶尔也发生关系。  
格策依赖他，克罗斯也同样依赖格策。  
他们是一样的，同病相怜的两个人。  
最初格策流落到克罗斯的店里、开始为他工作时，克罗斯与他的来往并不多。  
他只知道格策年纪小，无亲无故，于是对他多照料些。也是因为年纪小的关系，格策处事并不圆滑，克罗斯于是尽量让他接待些好说话的客人。  
半年多后的一天，格策带着伤回来了。  
店里的其他人通知了克罗斯。  
克罗斯暴怒地赶去医院，在格策仍在害怕、仍在哭时问他究竟发生了什么。  
起初格策不想说。他不想惹是生非，也不愿让人知道他遭受了什么。  
克罗斯安慰他，逼迫他，终于让格策将事情一五一十说出来了。  
总而言之，格策身体上遭受的还在其次，精神上受到的侮辱、冲击与伤害却太多。  
“不哭了，”克罗斯抹掉格策的眼泪，在他嘴唇上吻了吻，“他欺负了你，我就帮你出气。”  
“不……不行……我们、我们惹不起……”  
“我惹得起，”克罗斯说，“没人能欺负我的人。这事我从前就做过，马里奥，你不是第一个，不用把这当回事，别有负担。”他还笑了几声，但格策无法被这句话安慰。  
有一件事格策说对了，那个人克罗斯确实惹不起。但他自认贱命一条，什么也不怕。  
“人活一口气，马里奥，我这人就是气性大。我可以忍气吞声，但你们不行。你们是我养的，他们欺负你，就是打我的脸。不打回去，我就不姓克罗斯，”他笑了两声，“我就跟你姓，马里奥。”  
托尼·格策可不怎么好听。还是先让小胖子出了这口气是正经。  
这也不完全只是为了格策。这种事有第一次就有第二次，他手下的人如果常常被欺负，以后生意也没得做。  
克罗斯说到做到，教训了对方。  
这件事闹出的风波太大，克罗斯的店也险些开不下去。闹得太僵，克罗斯不能让格策继续在他店里工作。  
正在格策以为他要被赶走时，克罗斯把他带到自己家去了。  
其实克罗斯也不知道该拿格策怎么办，他琢磨了好一阵子，一拍大腿，让格策去读书了。  
“你不适合干这行，别干了。看你长得就像书呆子，读书去，然后申请个好学校。”  
“好学校不会要我的，托尼。”  
克罗斯叹了一声。  
“那就去个破学校吧。”

他们住在一起完全是偶然。克罗斯也想过等到格策再长大些，就和他分道扬镳。可两人一起住了好几年，克罗斯完全找不到让格策离开的理由。  
家里有个说话的人，其实感觉很不错。  
晚上回到家时，家里亮着灯，有人等着你，感觉也不错。

·

克洛泽是道上数一数二的人物，不是情窦初开的毛头小子，和他搞到一起，早晚要搞出麻烦。  
最初还没什么，只是克洛泽提议过一次，让克罗斯住到他家里。  
“我习惯在自己家住了，再说，我还要照顾马里奥。”  
“你和他一起搬过来不就好了？”克洛泽问，一面看着克罗斯穿衣服。  
“这不方便，我和马里奥习惯现在的生活了。他没有安全感，我不能随便让生活出现变化。”  
“你太宠他了。”  
“他从前过得不好，我现在照顾他，也不能弥补万一，实在算不得什么。”  
“你不欠他什么。”克洛泽提醒道。  
“我知道，我只是喜欢他。能好好照顾他，我自己也觉得高兴，”克罗斯顿了一下，“这就是傻话了，你不用在意。”  
克洛泽当时没说什么，克罗斯却觉得这事或许早晚要麻烦起来。克洛泽不是习惯被拒绝的人，再说，虽然只是炮友，但住在一处也正常——至少方便上床。  
克罗斯与克洛泽上过床，回到家里，如常为格策准备饭菜，等他回来。  
格策发现他与克洛泽继续见面后，变得很缠他。  
回了家，他脱下外衣、扔下书，见到克罗斯就抱着他亲起来。两人会在沙发上坐一会儿，格策久久地抱着他，和他聊天，在克罗斯脸上、嘴上吻来吻去。  
最初有好一阵子，格策都是闷闷不乐，甚至阴郁。  
克罗斯以为格策会通过性事发泄他的不满与恼怒，但格策没有，他仍像从前那样，乖顺地与克罗斯一同生活。  
“你不高兴了？”克罗斯问。格策的手正好放在他手边，克罗斯握着那只圆圆的手，在上面吻了吻。  
“我只想一直和你这样在一起。我只要这些。”  
克罗斯亲他的嘴唇，笑道：“我们马里奥想要什么都能得到。”  
·  
和克罗斯睡了快半年后，克洛泽有一天偶然在外面遇见他。  
克罗斯与格策在一家餐厅吃饭。克洛泽正巧也去了那家餐厅，他刚刚坐好，就发现克罗斯坐在不远处。  
格策正说着什么，克罗斯脸上原本就笑着，听了他的话，笑得更厉害。两人就这样傻笑着，然后端上了一道新菜，是格策的，但克罗斯十分自然地从他盘子里挖东西吃，格策也不介意，甚至都没留意到似的。克洛泽还看见克罗斯用餐巾擦了下格策的嘴。  
如果不知道克罗斯是谁，是做什么的，克洛泽一定会以为这是一对情侣。年轻的那个在读书，另一个毕业不久。那样子一看就是热恋。  
一看就对彼此极度信任，什么也拆不开。  
克洛泽无意拆开他们，也并不因为喜欢或爱感觉嫉妒。他只是忽然发觉那一无所有、平庸至极的年轻人拥有他没有的东西。克罗斯对他毫无保留，在他面前没有礼貌与从容、得体组成的墙壁，甚至没有距离。  
就是为那个什么也没有的年轻人，克罗斯拒绝了搬来和自己一同生活。这虽算不得是什么大事，但却让克洛泽不能随心所欲地上他想上的人。  
没多久，克罗斯和格策结账走了。他们拉着手离开的，像一对幼稚的小情侣。  
克洛泽知道他对克罗斯没什么感情，只是上床很爽而已。  
可有一件事他不得不承认，上床是生活中极其重要的一部分。而和克罗斯的体验太爽，他绝不想减少和克罗斯上床的时间。

认识的时间长了些，克洛泽偶尔开始做些类似于约会的事。他邀请克罗斯出来吃饭，有时一起在各处逛逛，之后再回家滚床。  
只要有时间，克罗斯从不拒绝他。他们也真的开始约会了，事情进展顺利，唯一的不顺利，是克罗斯一直拒绝同居。  
克洛泽没有那么喜欢克罗斯，但他习惯了得到一切和说一不二。在他的生活中，从没有过哪个人能如此频繁地拒绝他，一次次拒绝他。这激起了克洛泽的兴趣，也激起了他的好胜心。  
他需要掌控一切。托尼的“冒犯”与不顺从让他久违地有种新鲜感。有人挑战他的耐心与宽容，他觉得有趣，也可以忍受一段时间，但不会永远如此。  
克洛泽做出了宽容的样子，做出了温和与退让的样子。他其实很享受这个过程，就像他给自己打造了另一个身份，他在享受扮演另一个角色的自己。  
当然，克罗斯喜欢这样的他，这也是个克洛泽愿意看到的结果。  
克洛泽还开始下厨了，为克罗斯做饭。这与爱无关，与喜欢的程度也无关，只是克洛泽想要这样做。能把克罗斯喂饱，看着他吃得津津有味的样子，克洛泽很有成就感。  
“真不搬过来和我一起住？”克洛泽把克罗斯拉到腿上抱着，“让你那小男朋友也一起搬进来，我的人还能送他上学放学。”  
“多奇怪，哪有这样住到一起的？”克罗斯说，“马里奥不是我男朋友。”  
“哦，那我是吗？”  
“你也不是，”克罗斯说，“你是约会对象。”  
克洛泽揽着他的腰，沉默片刻，问道：“你愿意聊聊你的事吗？我对你几乎一无所知——我是说，我不知道你在想什么。”  
“这可是个很大的话题，”克罗斯觉得很没头绪，但想了想，很快答道：“这样说吧，我认为我其实是个很幸运的人。”  
果然，克洛泽盯着他。虽然没流露出异样的神色，但显然他没有预料到克罗斯会这样说。  
“我过去做那样的工作，一定会被人认为生活悲惨，我理解他们这样想。这工作确实有让人不想回忆的地方，但相较之下，比那些忽然就失踪、丢了命、或者活着还受尽折磨的人相比，我确实很幸运。时至今日，我能垄断这行业，阴差阳错成了个手里有些权力的人，这难道不是很幸运吗？”  
“这样说倒也没错。”克洛泽说。他认同这话，能像克罗斯一样从污泥中脱身、走到这一步的确实少见。  
“但这不是最幸运的事，”克罗斯笑道，“你猜，最幸运的是什么？”  
克洛泽笑了。“你不是要告诉我，是你遇到了你那个‘弟弟’马里奥吧？”  
“不，”克罗斯摇头，“最幸运的是，我不曾爱过任何人。”  
他们沉默片刻，各自想着这句话。  
“我不曾体会爱情，于是也免于被爱情伤害，”克罗斯笑道，“有人认为这可惜，但我认为这足够好了，这是我的幸运。至于马里奥，我也提过，我更多将他当做弟弟，虽说我们的关系有点乱七八糟。”  
“你说的也有些道理。”克洛泽说。  
“你呢？”克罗斯问，“你爱过某个人吗？”  
“当然，”克洛泽笑道，“我都这把年纪了，怎么能没被人伤过。”  
克罗斯短促地笑了一声。  
“我说的没错吧，爱情可不完全是好东西。”  
克罗斯问克洛泽的情史。克洛泽早就放下过去那些事，于是都对他讲了。克罗斯听得津津有味。  
“你提起这个话题，是有你的自己打算吗？”克洛泽忽然想起这事，问道，“你在暗示我不要对你感情更深吗？”  
“我哪用得着这样做，你不会爱我，我知道，我可不会愚蠢到要担心这种事。”克罗斯笑起来，笑着去吻克洛泽。  
克洛泽回吻，又将他抱到床上去，没再继续刚刚的话题。

tbc


End file.
